Percy's sister's life
by Greek-Freak2222
Summary: what if percy had a sister. and that his sister was dating a god. will it lead to percy and a god. read and review. this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi my name is Roes; I'm the daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, and Aphrodite; I'm 18 years old and I have to stay at Camp Half Blood for the next 2 years. The reason its 2 years is because Hermes and I stole Zeus priceless Jewels that he was going to give to Hera. Well we got caught so I'm now a camper at CHB and Hermes is a counselor. I don't know why he gets to be a counselor when he is so childish, and immature, and goofy and, hot. Wait did I just say hot? Hermes is so not HOT!**

*** In the Poseidon cabin **

**Rose Pov.**

**I was laying in bed thinking about how bad the next two years are going to be. I don't know why I took out my I Phone and turned on Strange Clouds. Since I'm all alone I starting singing the song. I don't know why but whenever I sing I always feel better. So I guess I'll be singing a lot here.**

Well, if you guessin' it's me, you guessed correctly  
I just stay with a stallion, you would swear I was an equestrian  
I hit her with that pipe, call that Nancy Kerrigan  
Stay on the greenest greens, call us vegetarians  
You be on that minor league, but we smoke professionally  
I do my job exceptionally, on point like a decimal is  
The way I ride on the beat man I be in the street it's done so effortlessly  
Yeah, so these niggas can't sleep on me, there's no Inception in this bitch  
I'm top chef, you top ramen, I'm top shelf  
No last call, to the bartender, what you got left?  
Pour it up, don't stop there, hold your cup, take a shot, yeah  
All night we celebrate, cause we everywhere and you not there  
Ha,

All we do is pour it up  
All night, drinks out  
(That's how we do it)  
(That's how we do it)  
And all we do it light it up  
All night, all you see is strange clouds  
Strange clouds, strange clouds

All we do is pour it up  
All night, drinks out  
(That's how we do it)  
(That's how we do it)  
And all we do it light it up  
All night, all you see is strange clouds  
Strange clouds, strange clouds

Blue jeans, I'm faded, mindin' my own data  
Smokin' on that strong, that Arnold Schwarzenegger  
It's Tunechi Lee you bitch you, you hot as an igloo  
Kick back on that glock, call that Ju Jitsu  
Hello World, I'm with a yellow girl, number 2 pencil  
These rappers is washed up, spin cycle, rinse you  
My nigga, all day, all night, half pipe  
I dive in that p-ssy, yeah I belly flop, I jackknife and shit  
And tell my homies that I say its a party  
Got that tech for technical difficulties  
I'm top dog, you top ramen, I'm top dog  
Piru, gangsters, outlaws  
(Young mula Baby)

All we do is pour it up  
All night, drinks out  
(That's how we do it)  
(That's how we do it)  
And all we do it light it up  
All night, all you see is strange clouds  
Strange clouds, strange clouds

All we do is pour it up  
All night, drinks out  
(That's how we do it)  
(That's how we do it)  
And all we do it light it up  
All night, all you see is strange clouds  
Strange clouds, strange clouds

Well aint no question, yes, it's B.o.B yes definitely  
Up in the studio, I got on my necessities  
If you want that real shit, you made the right selection  
I'm Decatur til I die, yes, I rep that definitely  
They say I'm a celebrity, what the f-cks a celebrity?  
I guess I must invest in the proper form of protection  
And I, say its a curse but it's emotionally a blessing  
To a nigga from the hood tryna aim for the top  
But I don't even need no directions  
I just wake up and then I roll up the purp  
These niggas wake up on my dick  
At least have some breakfast first  
Nigga keep your nourishment first and your mind on my lyrics  
Cause what you hoping to accomplish I already did it bitch

All we do is pour it up  
All night, drinks out  
(That's how we do it)  
(That's how we do it)  
And all we do it light it up  
All night, all you see is strange clouds  
Strange clouds, strange clouds

**I just finished singing when I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened the door and saw Hermes. "Hey there nice singing". "Ummm thanks I didn't know you were by the door this whole time". He walked into my room without saying a word. "Hey Hermes what's wrong you seem like you have something on you're mind". " well since you asked Clarisse asked me out just now and I don't know what to say to her". When he said that I was shocked but than that grew into sadness. "ok if you really like her you should go for it. But if you don't like her than don't date her." " well to tell you the truth Rose I like someone else but I don't think she feels the same way about me-" he started to go behind me and kept talking –" and right now I bet if I just touched her in an certain area she's let me continue to search her and touch her up and down. Every curve in her body." Right when he said that I felt a cold breath go down the back of my neck and a sudden cold chill down my back. " wow she must really be a special kind of girl you have your eyes set on. Tell me about her why don't you". I sap on my bed and patted on the empty spot next to me and he sat down. " ok well were should I start. Well she has long milk chocolate brown hair, with blonde highlights in them, green eyes, pinkish redish lips, light colored skin, and the most cutest smile I have ever seen in my life". " wow the way you describe her she must be one beautiful girl". I couldn't stop thinking about how Hermes described this girl. It kinda sounded like me but he couldn't could he. I kept thinking about the girl Hermes described so I could figure out who it is. Hermes smiled that mischievous grin of his that is sooo cute. "do you like somebody Rose". " Well there is somebody that I liked for a while but he's not interested in me". " well can I get a hint of his name or something". He moved closer to me. " "well his name starts with an H and ends with an S. He has curly brown hair with black in it to ,we have been friends for a long time, he has chocolate brown eyes and he has tan skin ,but his smile is so hot". "that must be one lucky guy" said Hermes. "Ya but I think he only likes me as a friend though so no luck there". "NOT TRUE I've liked you since the first moment I laid eyes on you." After he said that it was awkward between us for a moment and then I said " umm well im flattered but umm I don't know how to respond to that. Well I guess it is the same fir me I have loved you ever since the day we met. I thought you were a selfish god who cared about nothing but himself. "wow I didn't know you thought I was like that. Rose you should know by now I'm not like that." " Hermes I know that you're not like that. I'm sorry for thinking that." "Rose can I ask you something." "sure". "will you be my girlfriend".**

Cliff hanger. Percy comes in next chapter. I don't own percy Jackson. Please review . this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : D enjoy

I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters

**Rose POV**

"**Ummmmm Hermes I don't know what to say'' "You could say yes". He came closer to me. He touched my hand and brung me close and said "so what do you say" I thought about for awhile, and then I finally made up my answer. "Yes I would love to go out with you Hermes''. He spun me around in a circle "thank you so much Rose I love you so much". "Hahaha I love you to". But little did they know that Apollo was watching everything from a distance. **

**Apollo POV**

**I watched Rose and Hermes from the tree outside of cabin three. I saw how Hermes asked Rose out and how he touched her. I watched as she blushed every time he did. I was getting mad and jealous and angry. How could she let him touch her like that? Uhhhh I couldn't stop watching them. The girl I'm in love with is flirting with my best friend. (I don't know if I can even call him that anymore.) I'll get her to date me and I'll get Hermes back for taking Rose from me.**

**Hermes POV**

**I was so happy Rose said yes. But I was even happier that she was now my girlfriend. I couldn't get over the fact that she was my girlfriend now. Then I did something I've wanted to do for awhile I started making out with Rose. I didn't know she could kiss this good. I put my tongue in her mouth and tasted her. Rose tasted like cherries and strawberries, I loved the taste. When I opened my eyes I saw Apollo staring at us with an evil look in his eye, I just closed my eyes again and started moving my hands all over her body. I heard a little moan slip out of her lips. It was such a turn on I just wanted to get inside her right now. Rose ended up pulling back and we were both panting and breathless. I heard the door to her cabin open we both looked over to see who it was. When I saw the person they had raven black hair tan skin and sea green eyes. They person looked about 6'9. He was wearing light blue jeans and an orange camp half blood T-shirt. I instantly knew it was Percy Jackson." What do you to think you're doing?" "It's none of your business brother." I heard Rose say. I think I should be going bye Rose see you tomorrow or just text me ok. "Later Percy." And with that said I left. I headed toward the big house where I will be staying at .Since I will be at camp here for the next 2 years.**

**Percy POV**

**I couldn't believe what I saw Rose my baby sister and Hermes kissing. I think I should send dad an I M and tell him what I saw. I don't know what she was thinking about kissing him like she did. Doesn't she know he's a god? Well after Hermes left I looked back at Rose. "Why did you do that?" "Do what brother?'' "Make out with him.'' "Um last time I checked I was17 and I can do whatever I want. You go about your business and I will go about mine got it!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Then she left and I was alone thinking what have I done no what she has done I thought. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it I saw my girlfriend Annabeth there. She was wearing the orange camp half blood shirt with blue shorts and' sandals. "Percy what's wrong you look upset.'' Annabeth it's my little sister. I walked in the cabin earlier and I saw Rose making out with Hermes, on her bed. "What are you sure Percy I don't think Rose would do that she knows he is a player and will hurt her. Annabeth why don't we sit down and talk about this more I said. "Sure". I know that she knows that but I don't think she cares. You should have seen the way they were making out he had his hands all over her body and she just let him do that. Okay that doesn't sound like something Rose would do. Do you think he made her? No I don't think so. I think I'm going to keep a better eye on my sister now. So Annabeth what have you been doing today. Well I trained the new campers in ancient Greek history. What about you Percy well I went swimming trained at the arena helped the Stoll's with some pranks.**

**Later with Rose**

**Rose POV**

**I couldn't believe Percy was made that I made out with Hermes. He shouldn't care I've seen him make out with Annabeth plenty of times in the cabin. And yet he gets mad at me for making out with my boyfriend. Uhhhh I was so mad at him. I left the cabin and headed to the beach to blow off some steam on the way there I ran into Clarisse. The one person that hates my guts and that asked out my boyfriend. Of course it would be her that I ran into the weirdest part she wasn't alone her dad Ares was with her. Wow my big brother is with one of his demi-god children I was shocked. Clarisse turned around and looked at me. Oh if it isn't the little boyfriend stealer. What are you talking about daughter? I heard my brother say. Oh dad you see I asked out Hermes and he said I don't know. And then I saw him go in to Cabin 3. So I followed him and saw him making out with Rose. I was shocked Clarisse saw us making out and the fact that she told my brother that and called me a boyfriend stealer. I looked in to Clarisse brown eyes and said I didn't steal him did you think that maybe he didn't want to go out with you and that he liked someone else. I saw her face turn a little red but she turned to Ares so she could hide it. My brother looked at me and said. Rose is that true. No its not. Oh okay Clarisse I need to get going soon I have a date with Aphrodite so come on. Ares made Clarisse walk away from me thank god my brother had some sense. I continued walking to the beach to see that it was empty. I don't know if this is possible but I was madder than before. So once I steeped foot on the beach I took off my light blue tank and my black short shorts. Good thing I had on my green bikini with blue strips on. I ran to the ocean and jumped in. I started swimming around; I got a weird feeling that someone was watching me. So I got out and looked around. "Why did you stop swimming?" I heard a voice than I saw him come out. " oh it's just you Hermes I laughed you scared me – "I was cut off by a kiss." " Hermes" was all I could get out of my mouth. The kiss soon got deep. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer and tangling my hands in his hair. He had his arms around my waist pulling me closer he had on hand in my hair. His mouth tasted like mint and something else. Then he started going down to my neck and started kissing me there. He started nibbling on my neck. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a hickey later. I let out a yelp when he bites done hard I didn't want that to come out. Suddenly he stopped and started laughing at me. "shut up you just scared me you big meanie.'' "haha did you know your really cute when you're mad". He smirked and I blushed and turned around ignoring him. "whatever Hermes you're a jerk." " oh come on Rose." He came up from behind me and hugged me and had his arms wrapted around me. I don't know why but I couldn't stay mad at him. I turned around and hugged him back. When I pulled back I looked at the ocean. The waves were huge crashing down on the shore hard. Why didn't I see that before. So I walked to the ocean and went in again and started swimming I looked back at Hermes and smiled at him. I saw him taking off his shirt he had a six pack.(it was so sexy no he looks so sexy). He used his godly powers to change into swim trunks. They were gray brown and green spots all of them. Hermes walked over to ocean and swam to me.**

**Hermes POV**

**I changed into my swim suit and started swimming toward Rose. When I was by her we started a race to see who can swim the best. No shocker there who won. Yes Rose won and I said " for your amazing win you get to have a fabulous night out with yours truly me." "oh really am I well I guess I can't turn down that offer."**

**Rose POV**

**We got out of the ocean I took one last look at the ocean. Dad must be pretty mad something or someone. Hermes leaned in to me and kissed my check. I put my light blue tank on and my black short shorts on. We started walking back to camp. Suddenly there was a red Ferrari in front of us. Hermes opened the car door for me and I got in he walked around the car and got in. We drove for 30 minutes and ended up in front of really nice hotel. We got out of the car they valet parked it so we went inside. Inside had big expensive paintings hanging on the walls and the biggest on is behind the front desk. When we got to the front desk the women there was giving Hermes this flirtish look and keep touching his hand. I just stared at him. When she left to get the card keys I stared at him again "what do I have something on my" hermes said. " no its nothing I guess'' and I just stayed quite after that hoping he couldn't see how hurt I was. The women came back and all I did was watch every move she made " thank you for for coming enjoy your room and if you would like anything call the front desk and ask for Molly ok don't forget me". She winked at him and we left to go our room. I didn't say anything to him when we walked to the elevators. Once we got in he said "whats wrong Rose are you okay". "no im not Hermes". He came closer to me. Right now I was up against the elevator door. "Its not important Hermes" "well it must be since you keep backing away from me and haven't said anything since we got the card keys." "well why don't you ask Molly that yourself". "wait a minute are you ****jealous come on please but I just-". I stopped I didn't want to say anymore. "but you just what Rose". I looked him in the eyes and said "why are you even with me if there's like 100 girls chasing after you. Way better, bigger and prettier than me like Molly she was flirting with you and you did nothing about it that's what made me mad and sad on the inside". The tears were starting to come out and then the elevator door open to are floor. I ran out and stopped at are room door opened it and ran into the bathroom and cried again. Why am I sitting in the bathroom crying when my boyfriend is in the room waiting for me whats wrong with you Rose I thought. I got up whipped my eyes splashed water on my face and left the bathroom. When I turned around to shut the door I was thrown onto the bed. When u looked up Hermes didn't have a shirt on and only his under wear was on. I looked into his eyes and he said " I'm so sorry Rose your are the only one for me you get me love me we have fun together we laugh and I love you so much your the best thing that's ever happened to me I love you never think other wise ok". After he said that I started crying. I jumped on him and hugged him and said " thank you thank you thank you-" over and over again. " ok little lady there is an outfit ready for you on the bed get dressed and come out ok". " ok see you in a little bit" when I looked at the bed there was a strapless hot pink dress with lit pink strap under the boobs. It went down a little above the knees. I saw hot pink high heels on the floor at the end of the bed. I put it on did my hair it was put up so my blond highlights and milk chocolate hair hung down. I put light makeup on and went to the door and walked out. ****Hermes was waiting outside the door when he looked at me he just stared at me.******

**Hermes POV****  
****When Rose came out of are room she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen not to mention sexy I wonder if she will look hotter and sexier later on tonight I thought to myself " Rose you look absolutely stunning in that dress. You look stunning every day but not the point" I said. She started to blush. Man I love the sexy blush of hers. "thank you Hermes and you look quite handsome yourself". " oh do you really think so". I smiled. "haha yes I do". " alrighty than why don't we head down for dinner ok". "ok". So we got in the elevator. When it got down to the lobby many men were staring at my beautiful woman and that pissed me off after awhile so I held her hand. First she was shocked then she let me hold it all the way to the restaurant in the hotel. Once we got in they showed us are table. Suddenly the desk clerk came and asked " hi I'm Molly would you like to star off wit the drinks we have a- wait a minute your the man from this morning wow you sure clean up good". " why thank you but as you can see here I'm on a date". She looked at Rose and gave her a dirty look and said " oh... Why are you on a date with a slut like that look at her dress so showy I would never do that but I will show you my entire body to you if you would dump this trashy thing can come with me what do you say handsome"? She started touching my hand and had her other hand under the table rubbing her hand on my dick. Thank god I have pants on. I gave her a look that could kill anything but mad it so she would never talk to us again " who are you calling a slut. For your information I gave her that dress and you need to stop rubbing your hand on my dick lady and just stop it I don't like you so stay the hell away from my girlfriend you got that". She was shocked from what I said Rose had a small smile on her face showing her pretty white teeth. And she was blushing. "um what seems to be the problem sir". The manager asked. Hermes told the man the whole story. "wow I am so sorry sir if there's anything we can do for you anything just call the front desk ok". " ya alright than. Well Rose would you like to back up to are room or stay down here". Rose thought about it for a moment than said " I rather spend as much time with you humanly possible Hermes". She smiled. "alright than I guess we should go back up to are room have a nice day manager". And with that we left.******

**Rose POV****  
****Once we got into the room I changed into my Pj's . The top part had spegetti straps and red roses on it wit a blue background. The bottoms we like short shorts and the same design as the top. Once I got out of the bathroom I walked to the bed only to think wait are we sleeping together i thought so I finally turned around and asked Hermes "are we suppose to be sleeping together or something. I can sleep on he floor or on the couch which ever you would like". I looked at Hermes and I noticed he had no shirt on once again and had long Pj pants on. I thought he looked cute. " I don't want you to sleep on the floor or on the couch". He came closer and I backed up a bit. He came a little bit closer and I backed up again but I hit the bed and fell. " than where should I sleep". Hermes was on top of me know. He whispered into my ear " you will sleep with me because I don't want to be all alone so will you please I will make it the best night ever and you kinda owe me for helping you back there". He lifted his head up and looked me on the eyes. "well I shouldn't owe you anything your my boyfriend you should have done it anyways". " oh really now is that how it's going to be". " well yes because the guy is suppose to protect the girl so I don't have to owe you anything". At that's point I stuck my tongue out and he grabbed It with his hand and said " don't stick your tongue out for anybody but me". Than what surprised me most was he took my tongue and put it in his mouth and we started making out. He moved me more firmly onto the bed and we started making love******

**Hermes POV****  
****When I woke up the next morning Rose was laying in my arms and we were naked. "wow" was all I could get out what was processing in my head. When I looked at Rose she started waking up slowly she looked at me and smiled and moved closer to me if that was possible and cuddled against me."Good morning Hermes did you sleep well"." yes I did thank you. Did you sleep well"? " yes thank you umm hey last night was amazing thank you" I laughed a little. There was a bright light in the room and we looked at each other and knew another god came to talk to us. I put my hand in front of Roses eyes so the light wouldn't blind her. When I looked up again I saw Apollo and Zeus. Apollo looked really pissed. Zeus didn't look any better I take my hand off of Roses eyes.******

**Rose POV****  
****"Daddy" I yelled and ran towards him and hugged him he hugged me back " umm princess why are you naked" I stopped looked down and blushed a deep red ran over the the bed grabbed the blanket and screamed " get out of my room right now" I threw everyone out of the room even Hermes. It took me 5 minutes to get changed and I suddenly heard knocking " I'm coming gods can't wait for a second can you". I opened the door and see Hermes having a silver plate were his dick would be than I thought wait a minute omgods he's naked to. I pushed him into the room 2 minutes later he came out and we were both blushing a deep red. Dad looked over at us. I was wearing a strapless lime green shirt with ruffles at the top and aqua pokeodotes. The shirt ended at the top if my belly button showing off my belly button ring.I had a white minie skirt on that ended a couple inches smaller than mid thigh. I had white tennis shoes had on a brown button up dress shirt with a hint of grey in it . And had tab shorts on with gray vans for shoes. Dad was wearing his usual outfit. Consisting of his striped suit with a red tie. Apollo had a white button up dress shirt on with blue jeans. He had his ray bands on his eyes and his blue slip ons. They both still looked mad. "what seems to be the problem daddy"? I asked " well Apollo just came up with a great idea that I think you would just love and everyone on Olympus agrees with me but I am telling you this" Apollo had a weird look on his face until I heard it " Rose you will be marrying Apollo in 2 months" I yelled "WHAT"!****  
**


End file.
